A Question For The Ages
by Megamafan16
Summary: Two-Parter! It's a race through time itself as WordGirl hitches a ride on the 8th Doctor's TARDIS, and flies back to Ancient Greece, hoping to stop Ms. Question from changing history...because if the villainess succeeds, WordGirl will have never existed! 6th story in series!
1. Part 1 Words: History, Locate

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or WordGirl.

Note: This is Paul McGann's (Eighth) Doctor (you know, mister 'half-human-on-my-mother's-side?').

* * *

WordGirl (and Doctor Who) in...

A QUESTION FOR THE AGES, PART 1!

**Narrator: Our first round of featured words has 'Locate' and 'History!'**

* * *

**It's a very exciting day in the city! Professor Robert Tubing is unveiling his newest invention for the benefit of the city...**

Before a large crowd, the Mayor, Professor Tubing (his assistant Bosco on his shoulder) and a few of the Mayor's aides were standing around a large object, hidden from view by the large brown cloth that covered it.

"So, Professor Tubing," the Mayor asked the wheelchair-bound scientist: "What brilliant invention do you have for us today? And will you be giving a demonstration?"

"Well," Professor Tubing began, as he wheeled himself over to the hidden object, "_technically_ I still have to locate some rare element that the device needs before it can actually _work_...but other than that, it's complete enough to show off."

"And so," he said as, with a gesture, he silently told the mayor's aides to lift the cloth cover off the invention; "without further ado, I give this Fair City...Humanity's very first Time machine!"

Just then, the cloth cover came off, and the people finally got a chance to see the professor's work: A large glass globe standing on an elaborate golden base, which contained a fluffy red chair and several multicolored levers. On top of the whole setup was a large circular clock, with two more mounted on golden bars that were attached to the sides of the contraption, in a manner resembling wings. And of course, the machine had a door: the front could apparently open up, forming a ramp of glass to the inside.

**Wow...that's...does it really work, Professor Tubing?**

"It will, once I install the Impossiblium crystals! Then, every question history has left us shall be answered! No more limits on our knowledge: That is my gift to mankind!"

As the crowd cheered for Professor Tubing, one lone, masked onlooker with a red question-marked vest thought to herself:

"Did you really give us that...or did you give me the chance to get rid of WordGirl once and for all?"

**After the presentation, Professor Tubing retired to his laboratory...**

"Oh Bosco, those people have so much hope...but I have no idea where to get the Impossiblium I need!" bemoaned the Professor to his monkey as he looked at his beautiful glass globe, just one part short of being a time machine...

...when suddenly his door opened behind him! He spun his wheelchair around, asking: "Who goes there?"

"Would you believe," said the hooded figure in his doorway, with a female voice: "the one here to deliver your Impossiblium?"

The professor didn't have time to be confused, before the strange woman pulled five green, glittering crystals out of her cloak!

He was of course shocked, but relieved at the same time, leading to him saying: "Wha-bu-...how did...?"

"...I locate the Impossiblium? How would it sound if I said that, when you said you needed it, everyone who had some asked me to take it to you?"

"...Oh, of course!" exclaimed the professor: "If they wanted a time machine, they'd definitely do what they can to help the inventor! Why didn't I think of that?"

"And why are you asking it now," the stranger said as she walked towards Professor Tubing, "when you _could_ be completing your time machine?"

"...Oh, right! Good point...here, hand me the crystals..."

The stranger did...but just before Professor Tubing took the Impossiblium, he asked: "Oh, and what would you be asking for in return for your services?"

"How about...a favor, _after_ you complete the machine?"

To this the professor agreed, at which point he took the crystals and began working...while the stranger snickered to herself, her eyes glowing as she did...

...and outside, the building's security guards were lying on the floor, asking themselves 'Who am I?', 'Why am I here?', 'What's my purpose in life?', and 'What do I mean by 'Who am I?'?', among other things.

**Meanwhile, at Woodview Elementary, Becky Botsford and her classmates are in the middle of a History lesson...**

"In Ancient Greece, the center of culture and learning in the Classical period was the city-state of Athens. In contrast with the other city-states of Sparta, Corinth, and Thebes, back then Athens held the highest standards of Art, Science, Philosophy, you name it..."

As the history teacher, Mr. Jackson, rambled on, everyone struggled to keep from falling asleep except Becky, the only one listening intently...

...When suddenly, her super-hearing picked up: _"HEEEELLLP! Ms. Question has stolen the Impossiblium the city wanted to give to Professor Tubing!"_

"Oh no! And he was just getting to the good part!" she suddenly exclaimed – drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Mr. Jackson.

"Oh, um, sorry, Mr. Jackson...but may I please go use the restroom?"

To this, her teacher agreed. She thanked him, and hurried out the door.

Mr. Jackson returned to his lecture, completely unaware of the cry of "WOOORRRD UP!" just outside the door, and the yellow streak of light that shot past his window soon afterward.

*(one scene transition later)*

At the local top-security hazardous materials vault, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface listened to the guard's account of the attack:

"...and before we knew it, Ms. Question had used her power on us all! Then she tricked the chief of security into giving her the keys to the vault, and she made off with the Impossiblium before anyone could say a word!"

Meanwhile, in the background, the aforementioned chief of security roared: "It's an outrage! All the effort the city took to locate the Impossiblium, and it's all wasted because of her!"

As the chief of security punched the wall in anger (and, immediately afterward, leaving to soothe his bruised hand) Captain Huggyface screeched at WordGirl, to which she responed: "Locate is another word for Find!"

"And," said the guard, "I wish we could help you find, or 'locate', Ms. Question, but I can't remember where she flew off to after she stole the Impossiblium!"

"Don't worry, sir; you get back to your work!" WordGirl said, confidently: "I'm sure Ms. Question won't be hard to locate herself..."

"_HEEEELLLP! Ms. Question has broken into the building where Professor Tubing's laboratory is!"_

"...And that's why!" WordGirl commented before she zoomed off into the sky.

**Meanwhile, at Professor Tubing's laboratory...**

With a 'clang', Professor Tubing closed up the panel in his time machine. "There!" he exclaimed in triumph, "It's complete and ready to travel through time!"

"Really?" the cloaked stranger asked, "How does it work?"

"Well, one would just set the date they want on the dial," the professor said, looking at the year-selector on the left arm of the chair, "choose where you want to end up when you get there," he pointed to the glowing map next to the date selector, "And then you just set the time-throttle (that lever on the other arm of the chair) to whichever direction you want to go! Want to experience history, and go to the past, move it to the left; or if you want to see what the future has in store for us, pull it to the right!"

"Wow, how ingenious can you get?"

"Oh, thank you...now, you said something about a favor..."

"You're right...but what was it again? Oh...was it THIS?"

Suddenly, the stranger threw off her cloak, and yellow beams of question-mark shaped energy flew outwards from her chest, towards Professor Tubing's head, and Bosco as well!

As the professor wondered "Ooh, what just happened? Why am I so dizzy all of a sudden?", while Bosco fell to the ground in confusion, Ms. Question laughed as she pulled the door to the time machine open...

"...Stop right there, Ms. Question!" shouted WordGirl as she flew into the laboratory, with Captain Huggyface on her back. She readied herself for a super-speed strike...

"Careful WordGirl; you wouldn't want to damage the professor's machine, would you?" Ms. Question said tauntingly as she climbed inside the glass contraption. Out of respect for the professor's life's work, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface could only watch as their quarry sat at the controls...

"Hmm," Ms. Question thought to herself, "now where and when should I start...How about here?"

And with that, Ms. Question manipulated the date-selector and pressed a location on her map (obscured from WordGirl's view) and then pulled the time-throttle to the left.

Instantly, all the clocks mounted on the globe had their hands spin rapidly...and very soon the globe itself started twirling on its base, the hands of the side-mounted clocks behaving like propeller blades! It started spinning faster and faster, and glowing brighter and brighter...until, with one final flash, it vanished!

As WordGirl stared at the spot where her foe once was, Captain Huggyface set about to bringing the professor and Bosco around. After some screeching and slapping, both of them woke up...and quickly pieced together what just happened.

"Oh no!" Professor Tubing cried out; "Ms. Question just stole my time machine! She handed me the Impossiblium so I would let my guard down, and knew you wouldn't destroy my life's work in a fight!"

"Yes...but why? And more importantly, where is she?"

"Well...she could be anywhere! At any time! We have no way of following her into the ...wait, did she pull the lever to the right, or the left?"

WordGirl thought about it for a second...and then said that she pulled it to the left. "Right then," continued the professor, "We have no way of following her into the past! We live in the present, we can't take part in history!"

…..

Suddenly, WordGirl had an idea: "Not without our own time machine!" she exclaimed.

The professor began to say: "Yes, but the only time machine in existence-" but before he could finish, WordGirl interrupted by saying: "Don't worry, professor! Ms. Question won't escape justice for long! Come on, Huggy!"

Captain Huggyface, who was busy catching up with Bosco, hastily said goodbye and leaped into WordGirl's arms before she flew off.

As WordGirl soared through the sky, the narrator was forced to ask:

**Um, mind explaining what is going on?**

"No time! I don't know what Ms. Question wants with the professor's time machine, but it can't be good, so I need to stop it as soon as I can! Can't stop to talk!"

**Oh, cmon... can't you at least give me a hint?**

"Ugh, fine...mind catching the viewers up on my encounters with the Doctor, while I get everything ready?" And with that, WordGirl zoomed off towards her Super-Secret Spaceship Hideout.

…**The Doctor? Oh, I get it now!**

**(Ahem) For those who don't already know, the Doctor is a fellow good guy, and good friend of WordGirl's. He's an alien called a Time Lord, who comes from the planet Gallifrey. He flies around the universe in a machine called a TARDIS, a part-spaceship, part-time machine disguised as a police telephone box. And throughout WordGirl's history, he has alternately changed his appearance, and helped WordGirl fight off various evil people, like the Daleks and the Cybermen.**

**When WordGirl last met the Doctor, he had given her a special device that allows her to contact him, wherever in time and space he is located...and from the situation in WordGirl's Spaceship Hideout, it looks like she's ready to use it!**

WordGirl sat at the copilot's seat to her spaceship, the gift from the Doctor in her hand. With the other, she grabbed a cord from the console, and plugged it into the remote-like device. "There," she said, "Everything's ready. Fire up the ship's communicator, Captain Huggyface!"

Captain Huggyface obliged, pressing a series of buttons on his end of the console, at the pilot's seat.

Static appeared on the viewscreen, as WordGirl spoke: "This is WordGirl, calling the Doctor! Can you hear me, Doctor? This is WordGirl calling!"

…...

"Do you read me, Doctor?" said WordGirl, trying again; "This is WordGirl-"

"_It's okay, I read you!"_ came a british-sounding voice from the speakers:_ "I just cant...seem to locate...your visual signal – Aha! There we go!"_

Quickly, a picture formed on the main viewscreen: A boyish, yet nonetheless mature face with long locks of curly chestnut hair, standing in front of an elaborate background – not unlike a classic living-room of a Victorian household.

"Like my new face?" asked the man on the screen, clapping his hands to his cheeks playfully; "Of course, I'm still the Doctor, but still! Do I look alright?"

"Umm...you're OK, I guess..."

"Thank you! And I think the TARDIS's new look is an improvement as well!" beamed the Doctor in reply, "Now, to business! At the twelve-year-old point in your life, there can only be two reasons you would call me:"

"One, you would want to gather all of your friends and allies together for a large celebration; in which case I would gladly show up...I'd love to get a chance to meet Tobey again, ask about how you two are getting along..."

WordGirl desperately denied that this was the case.

"Really? Shame. Anyway," his face grew a much more serious tone as he went on, "That means there's only one reason you called me: you need my help with some alien or supervillain."

"Ms. Question's stolen a time machine, Doctor, and gone somewhere into the past. I was hoping you'd help me locate her."

"Got it. Just give me a second, and I'll be right there." And with that, the Doctor pressed something offscreen, and his image disappeared...

...but barely a second after it did, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface heard a familiar noise coming from behind them!

_Vrooossssshh...Vrrrroooosshh...Vrrooooshhhh...CLUNK!_

The two superheroic persons turned around, and saw: right next to the slide, was the familiar shape of the Doctor's TARDIS. And seconds later, dressed in green-themed Victorian clothing, the Doctor stepped out of the doors.

"Good to see you again, WordGirl!" the Doctor exclaimed as he opened his arms, beckoning WordGirl into a hug...which she happily accepted, as did Captain Huggyface.

They later broke the hug, and then headed into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind them. Then, once all three were inside, the TARDIS began to fade from view...

_Vrooossssshh...Vrrrroooosshh...Vrrooooshhhh..._

*(one scene transition later)*

In addition to the darkened Victorian living-room, WordGirl finally got a look at the new central column that was the TARDIS control console: surrounded by six pillars of criscrossed metal plates, it stood as the six-paneled base for a large glass column that extended all the way up to the ceiling. On it were several glowing devices, like levers and buttons and dials and more. And standing in front of the TV screen that dangled from the ceiling, was the Doctor.

Quickly, WordGirl reminded herself of the situation at hand, and asked the Doctor: "You got anything?"

"Yes, actually! This machine we're after is really noisy...only to be expected from an early model like that, nothing as advanced as my TARDIS..."

"Um, Doctor, you might want to stop there before you accidentally insult Professor Tubing's hard work. I mean, that is the first time machine in humanity's history!"

"Yeah, I suppose credit must be given where credit is due. Anyhow, since it's a really noisy, all I have to do is set the TARDIS to follow the noise..." he said as he dashed over to the control panel, hitting random buttons with functions only he knew...

...and finishing it off by pulling the lever marked 'BRAKE' into the 'open' position: "...and we should find ourselves at Ms. Question's destination."

…...

Spinning through the nameless space between times, the TARDIS instantly noticed the time-particles disturbed by Ms. Question's machine, and zoomed off along the trail.

…...

The Doctor continued pressing strange controls on the TARDIS console (with Captain Huggyface providing some assistance as per instructions), while he continued talking with WordGirl: "If I get this right, we should land maybe...a few hours after Ms. Question's landing, and up to a mile away from her current location."

"Right...and once we get there, we just find her and bring her back to the present!"

"Sounds simple enough, WordGirl...although I can't help but wonder, why exactly she'd want to go to an unspecified point in the past! I mean, there could be any number of reasons!"

"Like what, Doctor?"

"Well-" the Doctor began, but then the TARDIS suddenly gave a _CLUNK_, and all the movement stopped. The Doctor was the first to say it: "We've landed."

And before WordGirl could ask where, the Doctor looked at the TV screen again, pulling her over to it as well...and saw:

A city of brilliant marble, with ornate columns supporting massive white buildings and statues, which surrounded a large courtyard. In the courtyard, men of all sizes walked around in multicolored robes, while others sat at the edges with various wares (clothes, food, treasures) for sale around them.

WordGirl was awed by the sight...and then noticed the massive structure in the background, built on top of a small mountain! She instantly recognized it from various history books, and gasped.

Captain Huggyface, who couldn't see the screen, asked her to explain what she and the Doctor saw: "Huggy" WordGirl responded, "...that's...the Parthenon!"

"We're in Ancient Greece!" the Doctor exclaimed as well: "We've landed in Athens, smack in the middle of the Agora, the public space in the middle of the city they used for a marketplace – slash – events center!"

As he finished, he looked over at the control panel...and then said: "And we're in the year 410 BCE! In the middle of the Classical Age, when Athens was becoming the most important city in all Greece!"

At this point, Huggy decided he would skip the history lesson, and hopped towards the doors of the TARDIS...only to be stopped by WordGirl! "Wait," she said, "What will the Ancient Greeks say if they see a monkey in colorful costume walking around?"

"And that's saying nothing of how _you_ would look to them, WordGirl!" the Doctor called from the other end of the massive main room, "You know, young girls in Ancient Greece were expected to stay at home and not wander around the city, let _alone_ dressed like a Lexiconian astronaut!" He then pointed to a set of doors to the left of the main entrance, and said: "To locate the TARDIS wardrobe, take that hallway. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Can't miss it."

"Got it!" said WordGirl, as she and Huggy dashed towards the wardrobe (with a little help from WordGirl's super-speed).

**A little bit later...**

WordGirl walked in on the Doctor putting together some machinery in a small, red box-like device. "What do you think?" she asked, causing the Doctor to look at her and Huggy:

WordGirl was wearing a white toga that came down to her knees, while Bob was in his regular diaper.

"And," WordGirl added when she had the Doctor's attention, "I can still switch to my WordGirl costume, should the need arise!" And with that, she quickly demonstrated, switching to and from her Lexiconian costume in two successive flashes of yellow light.

"...Well, you look Greek enough to me!" said the Doctor, who got up, and beckoned her to him as he walked towards the doors...

"Wait," she asked, "Aren't you going to change too?"

"I changed my vest." he responded, pointing out that he was now wearing a new vest under his green longcoat; one that matched his coat's dark green color perfectly. Then, he held up the red box (which WordGirl could now see looked like a tape recorder with a telephone receiver and a bunch of other gear attatched to it) he was working on earlier, and said: "Besides, I was busy putting together a device that can help us locate Ms. Question! Well, her time machine at any rate..."

WordGirl asked what it was, and the Doctor said: "I don't really like it's full name, too many pointless big words; I call it...brace yourself, WordGirl... my 'timey-wimey detector.'"

WordGirl cringed slightly at the made-up words, but she got the point...sort of. "I know detect is another word for locate, but what about the 'timey-wimey' part?"

"Basically, this thingy 'dings' when it finds things involving time travel...like, for instance, time machines."

Huggy screeched something at that point, and WordGirl said: "Oh, right; so, with our clothes and your time machine locator, we're pretty much set! Shall we?"

To this, the Doctor agreed, saying: "Of course. Now remember, as far as anyone here's concerned, I'm your father, and Huggy's my pet. If we can keep up that appearance, we shouldn't run into too many delays. Also, don't worry about the language, the TARDIS will translate for you."

He then hung his timey-wimey detector around his shoulder by a strap, grabbed WordGirl's hand, and had Captain Huggyface leap onto his shoulder. And with that, the trio made their way to the imposing TARDIS doors...and opened them, stepping out onto the marble-paved Greek marketplace.

"WordGirl," the Doctor commented as they closed the TARDIS doors, "Welcome...to history!"

"Actually..."

"Come again?" said the Doctor, confused that WordGirl rejected his dramatic statement...

...until she explained: "...History is a word used to refer to events, recorded or otherwise, that happened in the past. True, normally Ancient Greece is history, but: since you took us back in time, the past is now the present, and this doesn't count as history anymore!"

"Oh, that's a good point! You're getting the hang of this fast, despite this being your first time-traveling journey!"

"Thanks, Doctor...I mean, Dad!" WordGirl giggled.

"You're welcome. Now, to find Ms. Question..."

Before the Doctor could say anything, or even move his hands towards his timey-wimey detector, WordGirl dashed towards a random bearded Greek in white robes, and said: "Um, excuse me, mister? My daddy and I are looking for someone named 'Ms. Question!'"

Quickly, the Doctor realized what she was doing, and followed her; he (pretended to) pull her away from the startled gentleman, and said: "Now now, child, mind your manners...but anyway, yes, I am looking for someone. She's got dark skin, red clothes with a question-mark theme, and always talks in questions; Have you seen someone like that?"

The Greek thought about it for a second, before saying: "Hmm, not really..."

"I have!" said another, earning a smile from the three time-traveling heroes...until he continued: "I saw her earlier today, asking where that Socrates fellow was!"

Suddenly, the Doctor gasped in horror! "She can't be...a supervillain talking to a famous person from long ago...no, no no NO!"

"What?" asked a confused WordGirl, as Captain Huggyface screeched something similar, "What's wrong?"

"When you were young, did you read a lot of the things Socrates said?" the Doctor asked as he knelt down to WordGirl's level...and his heart sank when she said 'yes.'

"No...Ms. Question wants to change history! _That's_ why she traveled back in time to Ancient Greece!"

WordGirl gasped...and then, asked: "But...why?"

"Why else? So you will never become WordGirl! So WordGirl will never have existed!"

**What diabolical plan does Ms. Question have for the future? Can WordGirl, Captain Huggyface, and the Doctor save history before WordGirl is erased from existence?**

**If you want to locate the answers, then tune in again soon for the second part of this epic adventure of WORDGIRL!**

* * *

To Be Continued...

Sorry for the delay, readers! Summer tedium got to me, and I haven't been inspired for a little while... but I do intend on finishing this series!

So, to the few readers who still enjoy this, stay tuned!


	2. Part 2 Words: Discourage, Philosopher

Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl or Doctor Who, both properties of PBS and BBC respectively.

* * *

WordGirl (and Doctor Who) in...

A QUESTION FOR THE AGES, PART 2!

**Narrator: Our second round of featured words is: 'Discourage,' and 'Philosopher.'**

* * *

**When we last saw WordGirl and Captain Huggyface, they had called upon their time-traveling friend, the Doctor, to help track down the villainous Ms. Question, who had just recently stolen her own time machine! The Doctor helped WordGirl follow Ms. Question to Ancient Greece, where apparently he has figured out Ms. Question's plan!**

"Ms. Question wants to change history! _That's_ why she traveled back in time to Ancient Greece!"

WordGirl gasped...and then, asked: "But...why?"

"Why else? So you will never become WordGirl! So WordGirl will never have existed!"

WordGirl and Captain Huggyface both became slightly confused, so the Doctor continued: "She's gone to meet Socrates, correct? Well, Socrates is considered to be the greatest philosopher of all time! The things he's said are so famous, that people have looked to his words for guidance all throughout time! Now, what if you got him to say something like...'People with superpowers shouldn't become superheroes'! What then?"

It didn't take long for WordGirl to figure it out: "Oh my... then, when I discovered my powers as a kid, I'd have thought, 'It would be nice to be a superhero, but Socrates discourages it, so I probably shouldn't!"

"Exactly! The sayings of a philosopher like Socrates guide the way humans think! And if he discourages people from becoming superheroes, so will everybody who follows! Nobody will ever _want_ to become a superhero! And with no superheroes..."

"...Super_villains_ like Ms. Question will be able to do whatever they want!" WordGirl finished.

"We've got to stop her!" And with that, the Doctor jumped back up to a standing position, and asked the nearby Greek man who told them where Ms. Question was, "Where's Socrates? I need to find him before he says the wrong thing and changes the universe as we know it!"

The Greek man just stood there...and laughed! "HA! Sir, he's already done that!"

"Oh, that's right..." the Doctor moaned, "Socrates wasn't looked on well by his fellow Greeks, who thought he was bringing about unwelcome changes to the way ordinary Greeks thought..."

"You mean 'isn't' looked on well, you strange-speaking man. Are you an admirer of Socrates?" asked another robed bystander.

"Erm...Well, he does raise some interesting questions...Like, for example, "How much do we really know?" or "What is the good life?" among other things."

This caused the people who were observing this conversation to laugh even more. "Interesting questions? We call them the mindless chatter of a fool who doesn't know his head from his feet!"

"Yeah," WordGirl cuts in, "But Ms. Question agrees with...Dad; She must think they're interesting questions or else she wouldn't have gone looking for him!"

"Yes, my child," said the Doctor, "However, Ms. Question _cannot_ be allowed to meet Socrates...so once again, I ask you, where can I find Socrates?"

"...If you really need to find him that badly, go find him yourself!" said one of the Greeks dismissively. And with that, the crowd around them began to disperse.

"...Sorry if that wasn't as helpful as I thought, Doctor, Captain Huggyface..." sighed WordGirl.

Captain Huggyface, still on the Doctor's shoulder, screeched a message to WordGirl, and the Doctor followed it up: "He's right, WordGirl; you tried. Far be it from me to discourage you from trying!"

After seeing that WordGirl's mood had improved slightly, the Doctor continued: "Besides, we still have my timey-wimey detector! Lacking the ability to find Socrates, we can still search for Ms. Question herself!"

And then, with WordGirl clinging to his jacket again, the Doctor took the strange device out from under his coat, pulled the phone-like attachment to his ear, and flipped the switch. Soon, the tape-recorder wheel began to rotate...

"MY EGGS!"

The time-traveling trio turned suddenly, to see a crowd beginning to gather around a man who was selling eggs in the market...which he had suddenly discovered to be hard-boiled. "I swear, these weren't like this when I brought them to the market!" the man exclaimed.

WordGirl, Captain Huggyface, and the Doctor looked at the strange scene, then at the timey-wimey detector...and the Doctor said: "Something tells me I should stay away from chickens when using this...anyway, let's go! I think we're picking up something!"

*(one scene transition later)*

WordGirl and company rushed through the streets of Athens, following the Doctor's beeping machine every which-way. Eventually, they found themselves traversing an alleyway behind a set of stone houses. Soon, they turned a corner, and...

"Oh no!" exclaimed WordGirl as she saw what they found: Ms. Question's glass time machine, but the villain nowhere to be found!

The Doctor thought for a second...and then said: "Go on without me."

"What?"

"If we should find Ms. Question in time, she might run...and start this chase all over again if she travels through time again, and finds another famous philosopher, like Aristotle, or Descartes! I need to stay here and disable this time machine before that could happen!"

"I see what you mean, Doctor, but-"

"It's going to take some time to disable this thing, even with my sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor interrupted, pulling out a small metallic tube-like device as did: "Time which we cannot afford to waste! So, you and Captain Huggyface go on without me and see if you can find Ms. Question and Socrates!"

As the Doctor ran towards the time machine, his so-called 'sonic screwdriver' at the ready, WordGirl shouted after him: "But I thought girls couldn't wander the streets alone in Ancient Greece!"

"That's a chance we'll have to take, WordGirl! Besides, we're not just in Ancient Greece; we're in Ancient Athens! The Athenians were known for admiring intelligent people, maybe you could use that! Now get going while history is still unchanged!"

With an exclamation of: "I hope you know what you're doing, Doctor!" WordGirl and Captain Huggyface ran off into the streets...

...while the Doctor said, "Indeed. I hope so too." before leaning next to the time machine's base, and pointing his sonic screwdriver at it; a buzzing sound came out of the tip of the metal device, and a panel quickly detached from the golden base, revealing a confusing assortment of multicolored wires...

*(one scene transition later)*

WordGirl and Captain Huggyface, in their Greek disguises, traversed the streets of Athens as sneakily as could be, trying to avoid undue attention. All the while, she kept her super-hearing on the lookout for any news about Socrates, or mention of Ms. Question...

...when suddenly, it happened: "What are you doing out here, little girl?" asked a robe-wearing bystander who suddenly noticed her.

Startled, WordGirl jumped back a little.

The man quickly apologized for scaring her...but then repeated his question: "What are you doing out here? You know little girls are supposed to remain at the home with their mothers!"

WordGirl thought about this question carefully...and then answered: "Well, you see...my...Dad, sent me and my...dog (Huggy glared at WordGirl for calling him a dog, even for a cover story)...off to..."

"Your father? What an irresponsible fool he must be, to send a little girl off into the streets on her own, where one would find danger all around!"

"...Yeah, I kinda asked him why...I said that you guys normally discourage girls being on their own-"

"Wait a second," interrupted the man, "...you know 'discourage?'"

"Sure!" answered WordGirl, "it means, to tell someone that they shouldn't do something, or otherwise prevent them from doing it. For example, here in Athens, people tell girls that they should not go outside their houses, and often stand in their way if they insist!"

The man was shocked: "Where did you come by such intelligence that you can define the word 'discourage?'"

WordGirl thought about a response... and this was the response she came up with: "From the tutors my Dad hires. He insists on teaching all of his children equally..."

"...Because he believes smart women have smart children, I'll bet!" the man finished with a slight laugh.

WordGirl simply responded: "Hey, it works...anyway, he heard that the philosopher Socrates was in town, and said I should go meet him...and just in case there's any confusion, a philosopher is a student, teacher, or someone devoted to philosophy, to studying the problems of right and wrong, the nature of the universe, and the nature of knowledge, and a whole bunch of other problems and questions. Socrates is known for doing that kind of stuff, so he's a philosopher!"

After he was done being impressed at her intelligence once again, the man continued: "And your father sent you off to find him, without bothering to take you himself...how ironic, that such an intelligent young lady would come from such a foolish father...tell you what, I'll take you to Socrates myself, that way you won't run into questioning people like now."

"Thank you!...but do you know where he actually is? I'd hate to get lost..."

"Don't worry! I heard that he'd be in the courtyard of the local noble's birthday party, having his typical discussions with the guests. Come, the way is just down this lane!"

And with that, the man led them down a path through the streets, a considerably happier WordGirl and Captain Huggyface following him.

**Talk about a lucky break! Following the kind man, they find themselves standing right outside a fancy Ancient Greek household...**

"And here it is!" said the man, halting in front of a large brick-and-white plaster house. "The courtyard where they're holding the party should be just in the middle of the..."

He didn't get the chance to say 'house' before WordGirl and Captain Huggyface both rushed in, calling "Thank you so much!" behind her as she dashed into the house.

Soon after, WordGirl and her sidekick had passed through the massive house (with a barely-visible use of super-speed) and found the door outside, into the central courtyard.

There, she found a large expanse of paved stone filled with finely-dressed (given the time period) men and women. Some were sitting at the benches around the edges of the clearing, while others walked around and admired the herb garden in the far corner. Still others were sitting at one of the two long wooden tables in the middle, enjoying a vast amount of foods: Fresh fruits and vegetables, breads and cheeses, and all varieties of drinks surrounded fancy-looking central meat platters, spiced with various dressings and herbs. The noble who was hosting the party was quite obvious to see, adorned with beautiful blue and purple robes, with his wife right next to him wearing sparkling jewelry.

However, WordGirl passed over all these details in her quest for one particular man...and she soon saw him: On a bench in a far-off corner sat an old, bald man with a long and disorganized beard, talking to someone just out of sight. Remembering all those books on Ancient Greece she read as a kindergartner, (written for those at the high-school reading level) with all those pictures of Greek statues and busts, she recognized him instantly as Socrates. And right next to him sat his faithful follower Plato, writing down what Socrates says onto scrolls that would eventually become the famous Dialogues. Excited, she dodged her way through the crowd towards him...

...when her super-hearing picked up a familiar voice saying: "So, Socrates, you will agree that people who try to follow in the examples of superheroes often get themselves hurt?"

Instantly, her heart sank as she recognized the voice as that of Ms. Question, and realized that she's standing next to, and speaking to, Socrates. She was too late.

"Well, yes," she heard Socrates say, "We can't all be Hercules or Theseus after all, can we?"

"And you would agree that the fights a superhero gets into can be dangerous for those around him or her?" Ms. Question asked again, to which Socrates agreed again.

"And would you also agree that those who spend all their days thanking superheroes will never have time to find out what really matters in life?"

Once again, Socrates agreed.

"Then, given all that, Mr. Socrates... If somebody walked up to you, and said they were becoming a superhero, would you..._discourage_ them from doing so?" Ms. Question finally asked, adding a barely-audible snicker under her breath.

Socrates pressed his hand to his chin...and began to say something...

...when WordGirl suddenly rushed in, and shouted: "Don't listen to her, Socrates! She's evil, and wants you to get rid of her enemies!" Thus, she caught their attention (whispering to her sidekick 'This could go either way, Huggy; It's now or never' as she did).

"Now who does she think she is, barging into an adult's conversation like that?" said Ms. Question indignantly (WordGirl couldn't tell if Ms. Question saw through her Greek disguise or not), "Shouldn't a little girl like her be at home?"

"...But...my father sent me! He-"

"Shall I take her away before we resume our conversation, Socrates?" And with that, unknown to the rest of the guests, Ms. Question's eyes started to glow...

...until Socrates said: "Actually, not yet; I want to hear just _why_ she's here. If her father sent her here all by herself, he obviously would have to have a very good reason."

WordGirl breathed a sigh of relief...and then her brain went to work, figuring out an excuse...and eventually, she started, acting like a much more feeble little child as she did:

"Well...It's a good reason from my father's point of view, anyway...he's kind of an oddball...but anyway, he tells me I need to wander around the city and learn all there is to learn. It's gotten me into trouble before, because he keeps telling me to do things everybody else discourages, but he keeps on insisting."

"Today, he said I needed to go out and talk to a famous philosopher, like you, Socrates...So, I went out and found you..."

"And I think I can guess the rest from here." Socrates said, "You were shocked when you heard Ms. Question here talk about why it's bad to be a hero."

"...Yeah...It sounded like she wanted you to use your wise words, the words of a philosopher, to get rid of superheroes, so the evil people of the world would have no one to stop them!"

WordGirl took this time to try out a secret weapon: "And another thing: I think she's evil, because it looked like she was trying to tell you how to think! Who should decide what you think but you? You're the great philosopher Socrates, one of the wisest men there is! You can decide for yourself what you think, and know it to be true...because you know what truth is!"

Socrates didn't seem impressed at first, causing WordGirl's heart to beat faster as she awaited his word, knowing that her very existence depended on what he said next...

…

"You know, little girl?" Socrates finally said, "While I will say that you really need to talk to your father about forcing you out of the house for these excursions, I will say I'm glad I had the chance to hear an intelligent voice from one so young. Don't worry about me and Ms. Question, I was just letting her present her case."

"Besides, you make a good point as well! Who else would want the good people of the earth gone, more than the evil ones? The thousands of those who seek power, fortune, fame, at the cost of others, would greatly benefit from the loss of heroes!"

"Now, the way I see it...heroes are a gift, sent to make our lives safer to live. That gift can be misused...but so can any other gift! True, those who spend every hour of their day thanking heroes are distracted from finding the truth...but that's their fault, not the hero's! When Theseus rescued Athens from an age of sadness, by defeating the monstrous Minotaur all those centuries ago, he was thinking about the safety of his people, not the fame he would gain!"

Then, Socrates finished off(and making WordGirl's heart leap with joy in the process) by saying: "I say, that if someone truly believes they can help their fellow men, then by all means, be a hero! Or a superhero! I will not discourage anyone from doing what they are meant to do!"

Ms Question growled in frustration, while WordGirl said: "...Wow! You truly are as wise as I was told!"

"And you, little girl, hold a skilled conversation with ease, with full knowledge of the subjects! It seems we are all treated to wonders today... You know, I would like to meet this father of yours, and ask him why he does the things he does!"

WordGirl thought about it, whether or not to introduce the Doctor to him... but then, Ms Question interrupted her thoughts: "Actually, Socrates, why not stay for a little while longer?"

Both Socrates and WordGirl asked why, and she answered: "I kind of need you to say 'I discourage becoming a superhero', and I'm not going to let you go until you do, y'see?"

Starting to feel threatened, Socrates began to back away.

"And since you're not going to say it the normal way, I guess I'll have to do it _my_ way, wouldn't you think?"

Instantly, WordGirl's danger sense kicked in; "Duck!" she shouted...but while she and Captain Huggyface did, Socrates scanned the sky for incoming ducks, while Ms. Question activated her powers.

**Is this the end of WordGirl? Will Ms. Question make Socrates discourage superheroism, thus forever preventing WordGirl from existing? AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY JOB IF WORDGIRL NEVER EXISTED?**

WordGirl watched in horror as beams of yellow question marks burst out from Ms. Question's chest symbol, and zipped towards Socrates. "NOOOOO!" she shouted...

...as the question marks struck the Doctor, who had just jumped in front of Socrates! To the shock of everyone around!

"Do...Father! What are...are you OK?" asked WordGirl as she rushed to the Doctor's side. The Doctor responded by groggily saying: "_Ungh...Is Socrates safe? Am I safe? When is humanity ever really 'safe'? And since when did I start talking like a philosopher?_"

"Ugh!" said Ms. Question, frustrated; "Who are...oh, you know what, who really cares? I can always try again another time, can't I?" And with that, she created a question-mark hoverboard, and flew off into the sky.

The rest of the party, however, was dumbfounded, and started staring into the sky (and giving WordGirl and Captain Huggyface the opportunity to escape and get into costume)...

...all except Socrates, who was busy looking at the man lying down on the ground in front of him:

"...Doctor? Is that you?"

"Is it really? Good, I was worried for a second, Socrates." the Doctor laughed.

*(one scene transition later)*

Ms. Question zoomed through the air, desperate to return to her time machine before that oddly-dressed man, who obviously knew what she came here for, recovered from her powers. She had to be in the next century by the time he woke up...

...her level of panic only increased when found the time machine, and realized that it had been neatly taken apart! The entire machine was lying on its side, all the clocks removed and lying next to it, along with some obviously vital wires that were apparently removed from the base! She stared at the scene in shock...

"Going somewhere, Ms. Question?" the villainess heard a familiar voice say behind her! She turned around, and found herself face to face with the last person (and monkey) she expected to encounter in Ancient Greece.

"WordGirl?" she stammered, "...But...How did you...?"

"Get here, 2,500 years into the past? And why is your time machine all trashed, discouraging you from leaving? Well, you can thank the Doctor for both of those things."

"...Doctor who?" asked Ms. Question, confused.

WordGirl, however, was caught off guard; the Doctor never really told her his secret identity...but then Captain Huggyface reminded her about the task at hand. "Oh!" she exclaimed, before turning back to the villainess: "Well...actually, I think you can ask him yourself! While, of course, we're taking you back to the present, and to prison!"

This sent Ms. Question's villain mind back into action: "Hmmm...when you put it that way, perhaps I don't need to know after all, y'know?"

And with that, the chase began.

…...

All through the skies above Athens, WordGirl pursued Ms. Question. No matter how she zipped and dodged, she could not escape WordGirl's speed nor Captain Huggyface's keen eyes.

She tried flying through the arms of a massive statue of a muscular man...but WordGrl muscled through that obstacle with ease. In fact, the only one inconvenienced in the slightest was the statue, due to the loss of its arms.

She tried to lose her by flying through an arena where athletes were training for the Olympic Games; WordGirl was slowed down a little, but then Captain Huggyface grabbed and threw a discus in front of her path, allowing WordGirl to close the distance between them.

She flew through a crowded street, her path startling a man who had several clay pots stacked on his head. He panicked as they started to wobble...but as WordGirl flew by, she took them off his head and set them down on the ground in front of him, not losing sight of Ms. Question at all.

Desperate to shake her, Ms. Question finally resorted to flying backwards, throwing question-mark shaped projectiles at WordGirl...

...thus preventing her from seeing that she was flying through the Agora, straight towards the Doctor's TARDIS. She smashed into it, and then collapsed to the ground in a daze. She got back up soon after...but then WordGirl and Captain Huggyface tied her up.

"Wha...but...where'd you get the rope?" Ms. Question asked (as soon as she could), "You don't have any greek money...do you?"

"Lots of ships come into Athens, Ms. Question. Lots of people use rope that often wears out, and then toss the useless stuff out...right where I can use it!"

At that point, the fact that she had just been defeated caught up with her mind. Ms. Question slumped against the blue box, asking "Why does this always happen to me?"

*(one scene transition later)*

Soon, Socrates and the Doctor came walking down the lane, talking about the Terrible Zodin...when the Doctor saw, sitting right next to the TARDIS: Ms. Question, the pieces of her time machine, and WordGirl and Captain Huggyface in their Greek disguises (which Ms. Question couldn't see any resemblance to Becky Botsford through). "I see you've been busy while I was away!" he remarked.

"Thanks! I've got everything ready to pack into the-" WordGirl began, but then she noticed Socrates, and decided to discontinue the time-travel part of the conversation...

...when Socrates remarked: "Did you mean to say 'into the TARDIS?'"

WordGirl gasped, as the Doctor laughed; "Don't worry, WordGirl. Me and Socrates have met before; I mean, I've shaken hands with all the great philosophers and historical figures!"

"Indeed!" said Socrates, "And to be perfectly frank... when you referred to the Doctor as your father, I knew; you're a visitor from another time, here to stop a great evil. And I'm proud that you have succeeded."

After smiles were exchanged, the Doctor and WordGirl proceeded to pack the time machine and criminal into the TARDIS.

Just before they left, however, the Doctor paused once more, and asked Socrates: "When do you think we shall meet again?"

"Who knows?" answered Socrates; "I certainly don't! I am an ignorant fool!"

the two of them laughed at Socrates' familiar catchphrase...so long that WordGirl had to drag him into the TARDIS by herself, and _then _set the course for the present.

Soon, Socrates returned to the party at the noble's house, as the TARDIS vanished behind him.

_Vrooooshhh...Vrrrrrooooosshhh...Vvvvrroooooooshhh..._

**And so, WordGirl, the Doctor, and the famous philosopher Socrates defeated Ms. Question, and saved all of time and space.**

**Now please don't be discouraged from catching the next exciting adventure of WORDGIRL!**

THE END

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but I hope this will make up for it!

Next time, I'm including a Doctor Who-themed segment of MAY I HAVE A WORD, as a way to look back on what's come so far! (And to appease avid "May I Have A Word" fan IsmaelAndLuigi21) Stay tuned!


End file.
